Ill
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Zosia falls ill with the flu so Arthur and Dom take it upon themselves to make her better


**A/N: I PASSED FIRST AID SO THIS IS A CAUSE FOR A FANFIC WRITING HEHE :D I AM SO HAPPY WITH MYSELF! Anyway I hope enjoy this it's not a first aid thing but a cute story :D**

Zosia woke up with a flu like feeling and in case she had overslept she looked at her phone it was nine o'clock, "Oh shit," she got out of the bed but had to lean against the wardrobe.

"Arthur it's your turn on the cleaning rota if you don't get this done," Dom called to the his roommate before knocking on Zosia's bedroom door, "Zosia…you're not ready," he leant against against the door.

"No Dominic I'm just going to turn up at work in my pyjamas," Zosia snapped back and Dom frowned, "Sorry I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh do you want to call in sick?" Dom asked and Zosia shook her head, "Go into work you'll infect other patients…I cover for you."

"No I'm not even feeling that bad," Zosia got out a pair of leggings, a white long sleeved top and black boots, "Just let me get dressed and I'll leave after you."

"I seriously don't think you should go in Zosia," Dom ordered and Zosia shook her head, "Your funeral if Mr Levy catches you ill on Keller."

"Dom are we going or not?" Arthur asked and Dom nodded, "Zosia are you coming with us or are you staying here?"

"Look I'll be with you two in a bit OK! Just wait for me outside if it makes you feel any better," Zosia shouted and the two men then ran out and Zosia then packed her bag before then joining her two housemates."

….

"Right Dom, Arthur and Zosia you three are going on AAU today-"

"Oh you must be kidding," Zosia sighed she sounded blocked up and her nose was red and she was beginning to feel hot.

"You OK Doctor March? You sound a bit….well…bunged up," Sacha pointed out and Zosia shook her head, "If you're unwell you really should go home."

"For heaven's sakes will everyone stop fussing!" Zosia shouted and she stormed off, then walked back over to Sacha, "What does that lot want anyway? Oh no let me take a guess 'Empire Builders'"

"You sure it's not your little friend paying her monthly visit?" Dom asked and Zosia glared at him, "I was joking but by the mood you're in…who are the 'Empire Builders'?"

….

Dom, Arthur and Zosia walked through the double doors to AAU; Zosia in the middle, Arthur on the left and Dom on the right all three were carrying their stethoscopes, "So you hate her because when you were four she stuck a needle in you? And you thought that her and your dad were cheating on your mother?" Dom asked Zosia who had just finished telling him, one reason why she was not fan of Colette.

"It's not just that….there's other reasons," Zosia then tilted her back, backwards as she was beginning to ache

"You know if you're feeling ill you really should go home," Arthur suggested and Zosia shook her head.

"And look it's the dream team," Guy smiled and Colette pulled her head away from the computer screen, "Nothing to worry about…I just want to see how well you three work in stressful situations."

"This is where you should pull your sickie," Dom whispered and Zosia folded her arms, Guy then got out his cards and held them in front of Dom's face.

"Pick a card," he ordered and Dom looked confused, "Go on humour me I need to know the F1s and of course F2s are humorous."

"OK," Dom took a card it was the tens of clubs and the he put it back, "Now what?"

"Shuffle them you dim wit," Zosia answered and Dom tilted his head side to side then shuffled the cards, Zosia then sneezed and then realised that Dom and Arthur were right.

"Coughs and sneezes spread diseases," Colette handed her a tissue and Zosia snatched it, "Go home before you cause the whole place to get the flu."

"You can stop that now," Guy said to Dom and Dom gave him back the cards, "Why did you come in?" Guy asked.

"Because it's work and it's what I do," Zosia answered before she leant her head down, "Why's it your business."

Guy then bravely placed two fingers against her forehead which she slapped away, glaring, "Go home Zosia you can do this another day," Guy said stern to his daughter, "Unless you want to cause a flu epidemic," Guy joked then he dropped his grin realising what he had said, "Zosia-"

"Don't just don't," Zosia then walked out of AAU and then back up onto Keller, to get her stuff. One thing Zosia hated was causing people to get ill, especially since if her mother became ill at any point it could've been something or nothing, the number of times Zosia had to stay with her grandmother whenever she was ill as a little girl, was uncountable. As she changed into her leggings and top she sat on the brown bench thinking, _"Unless you want to cause a flu epidemic'_ Zosia shook her head trying not to get upset, as after all her mum was gone she no longer had to worry, but childhood fears, can still come back to haunt you even as an adult.

Guy had tried to catch her before she left wanting to apologize, "Zoshie."

"Don't call me that," she had no energy to say it angrily, instead it came out like she was trying not to cry.

"You should've stayed home in the first place," Guy walked over and Zosia shook her head, "I'd rather you be at home."

"Yeah well force of habit," Zosia then stood up and grabbed her bag, "Make sure Dom and Arthur don't try and kill each other…I can still see them being competitive."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Guy tried to squeeze her shoulder but she pulled away, "Feel better soon."

…

Zosia arrived at home and chucked her bag onto the chair near the window, then collapsed on the sofa legs arched up, she breathed out, her runny nose making it hard for her to breathe and she grabbed one of Dom's tissues they had a flowery print on, he was going to turn her girly and that's one thing she was not. Her nose was blocked and she was aching everywhere and she was cold. She groaned in pain from her head banging and she placed a pillow over her head before closing her eyes.

….

Dom and Arthur were sat at the nurses station desk, "You know if she's ill that means we could be infected," Dom said grinning.

"Well done Dom maybe you should consider becoming a doctor," Arthur tried to sound sarcastic but it came out all wrong, "What are you suggesting?"

"We can't leave her ill alone….imagine her right now all curled up on her own," Dom said trying to convince Arthur to get them off, "No one wants to be alone when ill really."

"Uhh Doctor Copeland, Doctor Digby you're not paid to sit behind a desk discussing ways to make me think you're ill," Colette said stern to the two Junior doctors, "So either get yourselves back on the jobs or you'll have me to deal with."

"Was it true you stuck a needle in Zosia when she was little?" Dom asked and Colette then turned her head and eyed the junior doctor, "That's why she hates you."

"Back to work or you will face me," Colette ordered and they both then got off the chairs, "Oh if I hear any more about that needle thing….you can relive it for her."

"Fear of needles, childhood trauma," Arthur backed off and Dom folded suit, "Me and needles, I can inject them in people but on me."

"Are you two having fun?" Adele asked and Dom jumped, "Isn't it great on here?"

"Actually Adele Doctor Copeland and I really need to get on, before we relive whatever Zosia went through, me and needles," Arthur waked off, "Dom."

"Is he really scared of needles?" Adele asked Colette and Colette shook her head, "Then why?"

….

"Chocolate who doesn't like chocolate when their unwell?" Dom asked and Arthur shook his head, "She's a girl every girl loves chocolate…well what's your idea then?"

"Urmm usually when someone's ill they want to be left alone, just curl up and watch pointless T.V.," Arthur answered and Dom folded his arms, "Well what's your theory?"

"Ice cream, chick flicks, duvets, cuddles," Dom answered and Arthur found that to be ridiculous, "Diggers think like a girl…if you were a girl what would you want?"

"Urmm left alone," Arthur answered.

"No….when our shift finishes she's getting the Dom treatment."

"You two get some work done now!" Colette shouted and the juniors then walked over to their patients, "Honestly if I have to keep reminding you you'll regret it."

….

Zosia woke up after ten minutes sleep feeling worse than she already did, her head pounding, she felt pressure building her ear and she was sweating and her throat was extremely dry, and each time she breathed her chest crackled. The kitchen wasn't that far away but to her it seemed miles away as she felt so ill. The light shining from the window made her head worse and she turned her slowly and curled up in a ball.

…

Arthur and Dom had been on AAU for about three hours and were already worn out, so far they had had: Suspected Appendicitis (which has been referred up to Keller), an ice skating party head injuries which needed a Neuro referral so they were under pressure with Mr Self breathing down their necks, neck injury, and finally they were on their break.

"You can sit down now," Colette offered and Dom sat on one of the spinning chairs,

"Diggers phone Zosia," Dom ordered as he pulled out a chocolate bar

"She'll be fine," Arthur shook his head he wasn't too worried, this was Zosia not an infant, but Dom sighed, "She's a grown woman."

"Who's ill!" Dom hit his head with a file and Arthur rubbed his head, "No one wants to be alone when ill….even Zosia."

"Fine we'll do whatever you want," Arthur gave in and Dom grinned, "I'm not watching chick flicks."

"Not even Bridesmaids? Angus, Thongs?" Dom suggested and Arthur shook his head, "Chick flicks when ill are the best!...or if you're really that bothered we can watch a Doctor Who or something."

"Sci Fi's when ill?" Mary-Claire butted in and the two junior's turned on the chairs, "You might as well make her watch War Of The Worlds…bless you though for trying help."

"I'm sorry how do you?-" Arthur was cut off when Mary-Claire then sat down herself, "Of course you're Mary-Claire."

"Remember she's the bosses daughter so it's all about keeping her happy," Mary-Claire advised Dom and Arthur looked at each other, "Wouldn't want her running to daddy."

"Guy's got no hope of Zosia ever running to him again, so maybe stop having a chat about them," Colette suggested despite Zosia was acting like a spoilt little brat, she didn't like gossip especially when it came to Guy and his family, "I don't like gossip."

….

Zosia had made the long walk from the sofa to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, now she was laid in bed wrapped in a sleeping bag with her duvet on top, all she had to do now was sleep which was proving hard as she was going from hot to cold, and couldn't get comfy. Her blocked up nose was making it hard for her to breathe and breathing in and out via her mouth caused her throat to dry and cough, "Meeeeh," she flipped round her face on the pillow and then pulled it on top of her head, as the lovely people outside making loud noises and not helping her headache at all. Then she felt her throat crackle and her chest tightened so she sat up and coughed like she had never coughed before, her throat hurt as she coughed, and after she finished coughing her throat stung and she felt light headed. Zosia then grabbed the pillow she used to block out the noise and slowly laid her head on it, before closing her eyes and hoped that sleep would overpower her.

….

It was now the end of Dom and Arthur's shift on AAU and how happy they were, that the shift was over. They then saw Guy walking with Colette, "I just don't like the thought of Zosia being taken care of by two men, she's very pretty, they might-"

"Doctor Digby really Guy? More like Zosia takes advantage of Doctor Digby."

"No….I sent her to a nunnery for a reason," Guy joked and Colette shook her head.

"You can always go have a word with them two," Colette suggested and Guy looked at the two doctors, then smiled at them and walked over.

"Doctor Copeland, Doctor Digby I have been impressed by your teamwork, yet I was warned you two may not get on."

"Oh we worked that out," Dom reassured and then he looked at Arthur, "So it's home, take care of our poor Zosia and then hope we don't get ill…actually I'll see if she needs anything from Tesco," Dom got out his phone from his pocket and then found Zosia's number.

Zosia heard her phone vibrating on the bedside table, oh how she wished she had turned it off now as she had only just got to sleep, she patted around for it and didn't dare open her eyes, but blurred them so she could answer her phone and realised it was dark outside. She clicked the green answer button and then placed the phone to her ear resting her head on the pillow, "Yes?" she asked rudely and she then breathed in, "Hello?"

"We're about to finish do you want anything?" Dom asked down the phone and then placed the phone between his ear and shoulder and grabbed a pen and paper.

"For you to stop sounding so loud," Zosia prompted herself up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes, "Cough medicine, paracetamol, ever heard of vanilla chai tea?" Zosia asked and Dom nodded down the other line, "And….just anything."

"OK that's the list….don't worry we're on our way," Dom reassured and then Zosia clicked off the line, "You're welcome," Dom then put his phone back in his pocket, "Please tell me Tesco sells vanilla chai tea…anyway we're off to make Zosia better wish us luck."

"Vanilla chai?" Arthur questioned as they walked back onto Keller to get their stuff, "It sounds horrible."

"Yeah well Zosia wants it."

…

"Shhh," Dom said as he walked through the door with two bags and then once Arthur was in he shut the door, making sure the clicking didn't wake Zosia, "You get check if she's OK."

"Why me?" Arthur asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You've slept with her," Dom answered and Arthur then crept towards Zosia's door and slowly opened, waiting to see if there was any signs of Zosia being awake. Whilst Arthur was checking on her Dom pulled out Nurofen Cold and Flu tablets, Pukka Vanilla Chai which in his opinion even in the box, smelt strongly of cinnamon. Then he pulled out Benylin Chesty Cough syrup and his and Arthur's dinner for two and they had bought chicken; Dom had insisted on making chicken soup.

Arthur tried to shut the door quietly but he accidently knocked the spare bags on the door, and Zosia, stirred; first she made no movement, but just breathed in Arthur could tell she was bunged up, as she then turned around and the way she was breathing was through her mouth, "Sorry," Arthur whispered and Zosia groaned, "We've just got back."

"Good for you," Zosia then tried to find tissues but as she patted around she knocked them off, "Fuck."

"Oh no wait I'll get it," Arthur dashed over and knelt down grabbing the box, then he gave a tissue to Zosia, "It's very dark in here," Arthur pointed out but Zosia said nothing, as she then blew into the tissue and then folded it up wiping her nose before throwing it on the floor and then sighed, "Dom's got chicken soup cooking, I did try and warn him that you might want to be left alone."

Zosia then shook her head and slowly sat up, then she flicked on the light which pounded her head even more before facing Arthur, "How was AAU?" Zosia asked trying to make conversation, she then forced herself mentally to get out of bed and that meant wrapping her duvet around her, and she pulled on her slippers.

"Urmm pretty boring actually…we had no real excitement," Arthur lied only because he didn't want Zosia to feel, she had missed anything.

"Arthur I may be ill but I can still tell when you're lying," Zosia analysed and Arthur frowned, "Humour me….has to be more exciting than this."

….

Zosia stepped out into the living room where the smell of cooking, made her feel nauseous but it went away before she claimed the sofa again as her own.

"Right on the menu chicken soup Dominic….and because I'm such a good friend, we're watching whatever you want tonight," Dom said and Zosia then sighed, "Come on Zosia we survived a whole day on AAU without you."

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor Copeland but I got sent home," Zosia snapped as Dom sounded like he was moaning, "Wait is it plain chicken soup?"

"The best," Dom smiled and Zosia then slowly sat up, and wrapped the duvet around her shoulders, "Do you want some or not?"

"Yes please," Zosia answered and then Arthur sat down on the sofa, "So tell me what was AAU like? How was the Rottweiler? Did my father try and catch you two out?" Zosia pulled a tissue out of the box and blew her nose again, again she then folded it up and dried her nose, before chucking it on the floor. Dom then jumped next to Zosia and Zosia felt her aching muscles, ache even more and Dom then pulled the blanket off the sofa top, "Tell me what happened then."

"We had your dad breathing down our necks, we had Colette threatening to make us relive your needle trauma oh and we had an interesting case of Appendicitis," Dom answered and Zosia then glared at him, "What?"

"You asked her about the needle thing?" Zosia asked angrily and Dom didn't say anything, "Oh you idiot!" she hit him with a cushion, "Why?!"

"You left us hanging….we needed to know," Dom answered and Zosia sighed heavily, "Well Colette didn't tell us…so we need to know."

"No you really don't!" Zosia then tilted her head into the cushion and then started to shiver, "Is the heating on it's freezing in here?" Zosia asked and then she grabbed the blanket and pulled it around herself, even being fully clothed, duvet and blanket around her she was still cold.

"Arthur go check on the soup Zoshie needs warming up," Dom ordered and Arthur then went to check on the soup, "What you need is a bit of TLC…why did you kick off at your dad when he said about flu epidemic?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Zosia answered and Dom said nothing more about it, and Zosia then slid down further, "Your soup better be nice."

….

Zosia was now in the middle of Dom and Arthur she was wrapped still in a duvet and blanket, but now had a pillow behind her head which slightly tilted to the side, "However you made this it's really good," Zosia complimented and Dom grinned, "But I can't finish it all," Zosia went to lean forward but Dom took it off her, and placed it onto the coffee table.

"Right you have the choice of either box set of The Big Bang Theory….or we can watch Bridesmaids, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, or Mean Girls," Dom offered and Zosia frowned, "What?"

"Big Bang Theory," Zosia pointed to the box set near the DVD rack, Dom had bought them over and she had got into the show, "Season Three."

"Oh that one has the episode were Beverly visits for Christmas," Dom pointed out and Arthur shook his head, "Don't you like it Artie?"

"I just don't see the humour all it is, is just a stereotypical blonde living across the hall from scientists," Arthur answered and Zosia then coughed again a chesty and crackly cough, it made it hard for her to breathe as each time she went to breathe, she coughed again, eventually it stopped and she then sat back and breathed in and out, "Are you OK?" Arthur asked concerned.

Dom had raced to the kitchen to get her some water and then dashed back, "Here," he gave her the water and Zosia took the glass and sipped until she was composed, "And thought you might want this," he held out the cough medicine and a spoon, "Now doctor…are you able to do this yourself? Or do you want us doctors to do it?" he got his answer as Zosia snatched the bottle, and then poured the red liquid into the spoon before then putting into her mouth, the medicine tingled in her chest as it went down and she then coughed as it tasted strong, "Not like it then?"

"It's horrible…but it works," Zosia then sat back and curled her legs up to the side, "So are we watching this or not?...unless Arthur really doesn't want too."

"You're the ill one…what Zosia wants, Zosia gets," Dom then walked over to the dvd player, knelt down and then placed the dvd into the player, then sat himself down next to Zosia on the sofa, she then pulled the duvet off as she went hot, "Shall we go from the beginning or the episodes we left off?"

"Where we left off," Zosia answered and then Dom clicked on the episode 'The Maternal Congruence' and then they waited for it to start, Zosia had barely put her eyes to the episode, when she felt the crackling come back in her chest, and then it then tightened her throat so she had no option but to cough, she leant forward and as she coughed it hurt her throat; she then felt a hand on her back patting and she then stopped coughing and sat back up, she then went to the sink as she didn't want to cough up phlegm in front of Dom and Arthur, despite all being doctors she needed dignity. Zosia then came back and pulled the duvet back around her, "Ughh…I'm going to make one of those-"

"Ah," Dom stopped her and sat forward, "Vanilla Chai coming up."

"I can make it-"

"No," Dom and Arthur said together, "You want to get better let us take care of you," Dom walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle up, he heard the audience laughing as something, Beverly said was funny, he waited for the kettle to boil before pouring the hot water into the mug, the water turning a dark colour. Dom then came back into the living room with the hot drink and gave it to Zosia, Zosia took the drink and breathed in the cinnamon scent, which was strange as it was meant to be vanilla; Zosia then drank it the heat momentarily bringing back her senses, before her nose and ears blocked again. She couldn't taste it that well but she knew that when she was ill, vanilla chai was her favourite her father had introduced it too her, since he once or twice had to take care of her and since then whenever she was ill vanilla chai, came to the top of the list, "Is it OK?"

"Yeah it's fine thank you," Zosia answered and then she went back to watching the programme, and slid down further hoping he hadn't noticed she leaned further towards Arthur, though from the corner of her eye she saw Dom laughing and went red. Though she didn't move as she was too comfy, she grabbed the pillow she was leaning her on and placed it behind her head, the last thing she remembered of the programme was Leonard being upset over his dog dying, as her eyes fell heavy and soon she was asleep.

…

Zosia woke up and felt worse than she had, she could tell her temperature was still up, "She's awake," Dom observed and Zosia realised she was leant against Arthur's shoulder, "Diggers has been sat like that for two hours."

"Ohh…I'm urmm," Zosia sat up slowly her head feeling light and she felt sick, "Sorry," she pushed the duvet off her and realised she had sweated so much, she was surprised Arthur had stayed like that.

"Maybe you need to go to bed…I can bring you in something to drink," Dom suggested and Zosia nodded in agreement, "Would you like water?"

"Could you….could you warm up some orange juice?" Zosia asked and Arthur stood up then Zosia stood up herself.

…

Zosia crawled into bed and Arthur placed the hot orange on her bedside table, "Well urmm I hope you feel better soon," Arthur said nervously and Zosia laughed, "What did I do?"

"Nothing it's just funny."

"Do you need any paracetamol or ibuprofen?" Arthur asked and Zosia shook her head, "Well Dom says goodnight and I hope you feel better soon."

"Stay with me?" Zosia asked she didn't want sex, just someone to lay with and cuddle, "Please."

"You're ill I don't want to get what-"

"Please," Zosia then moved over as Arthur sighed, "Thank you," Zosia said as Arthur got in her bed.

"You do realise when you go on AAU…you're going to get asked about the needle thing."

"I really don't want to go over that again," Zosia clicked the light off and then turned around, "Night."

"Urr yes I suppose night," Arthur said awkwardly before turning over himself.

**A/N: I apologize for this so much! I know it's cheesy and stuff but I love Zarthur and I've warmed to Dom so anyway sorry it's rubbish floated around in my head for a while :) reviews are welcome and much appreciated! **


End file.
